Streets of Heaven
by Supurrkitty
Summary: When Heero's only child falls deathly ill, and all hope has faded, where will he turn?


Author: Supurrkitty  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any GW characters or the song 'Streets of Heaven'  
  
This fanfic was inspired by the country song, 'Streets of Heaven', it's after one of my other fanfictions, A Lovely Mess. If you didn't read it, don't worry, you shouldn't have any problems understanding this story. Heero was married and had a little girl, but then got divorced. This is all from his point of view.  
  
On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Streets of Heaven  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Hoshi's seventh birthday. We had a modest gathering of friends and relatives for her. There was a cake made covered with fluffy frosting with blue writing and exactly seven candles on top. She kept counting them, never letting go of her beautiful smile.  
  
I remember, she even asked where Aunt Haruki and Mr. Duo were, even though she hadn't seen them in two years. Her innocence never ceases to tug at my heart and take me by surprise.  
  
Yet, she still held a strange sort of maturity. Her mother and I were separated and she seemed to understand. She took the transitions from household to household rather well and never held any resentment to either party. I could never understand that…  
  
Her eyes shined with joy as the light were turned down and the lit cake was brought in. The whole room seemed to give in to her joy and watched in anticipation as she blew out the candles, then laughed, jubilantly.  
  
She was just so happy…  
  
What happened?   
  
Why is she here? Now?  
  
Of all the people I've ever known, why this innocent child?  
  
Why am I sitting next to her pale, unconscious form in this dead smelling room? Why did she have to be rushed to the hospital with a rare, mature disease?  
  
I can't answer any of these question, nor do I know if they'll ever be answered. I just know that this is the third night…wait, it's 1:34…fourth day that I've sat at her bedside in room 304, watching her not get better instead of watching her run around have fun, maybe causing mischief.  
  
Her mother has fallen asleep on the other side of the bed, I notice, because Quatre's walking in. Him and my Ex have a good situation going right now, I guess. Hoshi doesn't seem to mind. I wonder if Hoshi minds. Quatre's picking her up and taking her out of the room, but he turns to me before he leaves.  
  
" We're all praying for her, Heero." He says, then leaves.  
  
I don't even know what religion Quatre is.   
  
How is prayer supposed to help at a time like this?  
  
How is it ever supposed to help?  
  
There's no such thing as miracles, there's always a logical explanation, there's always science.  
  
I look back down at my frail child. She's been my child for seven years. She's got my eyes…  
  
I guess there is such thing as miracles. I have one in front of me, though very weak and close to leaving the world that loves her.  
  
I look at my watch, it's 2:00 a.m.. I know the nurses will be trying to get me out of the room, but I'll hold my ground. There's no way I'd leave her side like this. But, just in case…  
  
I lean forward and rest my elbows on her hospital bed, folding my hands in front of me. I close my eyes, I can feel tears threatening to come.  
  
" Listen, I don't know what you are, or what you're called, to tell you the truth, this is the first time I've ever done this. This little girl…she's the only reason I even remotely believe in you, you should give her some credit…but, down here! Augh…what am I trying to say?…Well, you should understand if what I hear is correct…" I say, but then clear my throat and adjust my posture,  
  
" What I mean to say is…This child, she may not make it through the night and…We all need her here. I understand that Heaven is supposed to be a wonderful place and she's guaranteed a spot, but…I guess I'm selfish…" I realize. " She's my angel right now, I'm sure you've got plenty of them up there." I paused, choking back tears.  
  
" I bet you heard the wishes she made when she blew out those candles." I smile, " She's got great expectations for herself that she'd really like to see through…I'd like to see her see them through…she has big plans…" I finally give in to the tears.  
  
" Who ever you are, please listen to me! This is my last resort, my last hope! Please, have mercy… The streets up there must be pretty crowded. I know I'm in part to blame for that…after the war. So, what do you need her for? When she's done living her life and is ready to go, you'll have her forever, but right now, she's needed down her."  
  
I look back down at my child, her black hair is neat against the pillow. I've memorized how she looks here on the hospital bed. I wish the photograph in my mind would be broken by her smile. I reach forward and stroke her small, pale cheek.  
  
Even I know that things that are meant to be happen and usually can't be helped…  
  
" Okay, then…" I say to the being I have been talking to, " I understand, if you've made up your mind…I can't change it, but…" I remember all the good Hoshi has done for me and what she is to me, I remember, also, her innocence, " She's just turned seven and…I don't think she should be on her own…So, could you do me a favor, if you take her from me? Could you watch her and play with her…and could you tuck her in at night and make sure she has her favorite teddy bear, could you let her be everything she ever wanted to be and do everything she ever wanted to do? "  
  
I stop to think if I've forgotten anything, and then I remember the crowded streets I talked about earlier.  
  
" And, most importantly, would you hold her hand when she crosses the busy streets of heaven."  
  
I jerk away, suddenly as I hear the door open. It's just a nurse.  
  
" Mr. Yuy, I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over, you'll have to leave."  
  
I start to argue, but decide against it as the nurse tends to everything in Hoshi's room.  
  
I pick up my jacket and open the door to the hospital hall. I turn around just before I leave and look at that tiny child, connected to tubes, motionless and pale.  
  
My heart aches for leaving her, even for a few hours, but I know there's nothing else I, the nurse, or the doctors in the hospital can do for her.  
  
But I'm glad that I'm able to leave her in the hands of someone who can…  
  
A/N:  
  
*Wipes eyes*… That song made me cry the first ten times I heard it… Sorry if you wanted the song lyrics. ' Streets of Heaven' is a country song, sang by Sherrie Austin. 


End file.
